Breathing Water
by onel-ff
Summary: Steve McGarrett left Hawaii and the people he cared most about almost 8 years ago, would he really be able to return and build a life for himself here whilst running the Governor's task force? He had returned a year prior to his father's death but he was quick to up and leave but here for a third time, is he here to stay?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I might rewrite this but I'd like to see if anyone's interested in it first and if you'd like me to continue. ️ Let me know what you think!

* * *

September 30th, 2010

Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett stood tall in his Dress Blues that September day, his hearty gaze set on the happenings at Pearl Harbour, watching as the mixture of people -from tourists to natives - walked by. Some visited with a sense of curiosity whilst others arrived with a purpose, to remember the lives of the sailors and civilians that had been taken on 7th December all those years ago. Like many of the fallen, Steve's grandfather had served on the USS Arizona and was now at rest at the bottom of the ocean.

The Commander had been pleasantly surprised when the Governor of Hawaii, Governor Jameson had requested to meet with him only two hours after he lay his father to rest at the cemetery. At first, he had been cautious with his approach, the woman had probably only been after some good PR for the upcoming re-election and that didn't really bow well with the SEAL. However, the offer he had received was one that currently plagued his thoughts, a task force, immunity and means. The offer was tempting, he would have free reign to uncover the truth behind his fathers murder and work on a highly equipped task force that would be his protege. But he had a lot to think about first. Steve McGarrett left Hawaii and the people he cared most about almost 8 years ago, would he really be able to return and build a life for himself here whilst running the Governor's task force?

"Steve?"

Having been wrapped up his thoughts the man had been caught slightly off guard when he heard the voice. Closing his eyes he focused on the tenor. Husky. Everything about it brought back so many memories both happy and sad, it had been the voice that encouraged him through his darkest days and it was one he could never forget, no matter how much things had changed over the past 8 years.

"Andy?" McGarrett turned around in one smooth motion catching sight of the 5ft4 woman.

Quinn Andersson or 'Andy' a nickname she had earned during her time in the Navy though now at 27 years old she was retired and living reside in Honolulu. Her hair was still a dark brunette and hung just below her shoulders, her eyes bright and her sad smile even held an element of beauty. It all reminded him of one man, Julian Andersson. Quinn was the spitting image of her father even growing up it had been evident that she was an Andersson through and through.

It wasn't often that the Commander didn't know what to say but if anyone else would feel such pain from losing John McGarrett it would be Quinn Anderson.

She stepped forward, her hands hooked onto her high waisted trouser pocket. "I was going to meet you back at mine but you- you uh left-"

Steve nodded, in understanding, he should've known the woman would follow him.

The pair stood in silence for a moment or two because neither knew what to say, Steve had lost a father and Quinn had lost a friend. They hadn't spoken in over a year and Steve wasn't sure if there was anything he could say that would help that situation but he knew Quinn and today wasn't about them, it was about his dad.

"Your speech.." Steve started, taking a deep breath before he allowed himself to continue. "..at the funeral, I don't think anyone could've done a better job, thank you and thanks for organising, I know I wasn't here but I can cover the cost for whatever and-"

She smiled a little at the man's sudden need to ramble. "Steve, the money doesn't matter, I owe it to him after everything." She said, adamantly.

Quinn Andersson was like a daughter to John McGarrett, her parents having died within a year apart when she was 17 years old whilst on duty she was left orphaned, John McGarrett, a close family friend at an instant took the young girl in, providing her with a home and a family. Something she would never forget.

"Why are you down here Steve?" She asked after a moment or two. She was still dressed in her black high waisted trousers and her black blazer. She had been heading towards her car when she noticed Steve make a swift exit. Curious, she handed her house key to a friend that had helped her sort everything out and followed her friend until she found herself here, at Pearl Harbour.

"The Governor wanted to speak to me, thought if she brought me down here to Pearl I'd feel some sort of obligation with my grandfather." He shrugged, still not certain of the proposal.

"She's a clever woman." A voice interrupted, stopping Quinn from speaking. "Steve McGarrett, right?"

"Chin" Quinn greeted the native happily, her arms open as she offered her tiny frame as an embrace not caring that she was wearing shoes that added more than enough to her height, she'd probably discard them when she got home anyway and not look for "How are you? These tourists keeping you busy?"

"They sure are." He chuckled. "I'm sorry." The assistant said apologetically, accepting the hug, he had got to know Quinn over the past few years, she had made visiting the Harbour mandatory and could only guess how much the news of John McGarretts death had affected the young woman.

Quinn just smiled as she pulled away. "He wasn't just mine to lose"

Using his pointer finger, Steve looked the native up and down. "I know you." He asked, eyebrows raised.

"You'd better. Chin Ho Kelly." The native chuckled as he noticed the confused expression pass Steve's features.

The name was familiar and it hadn't taken Steve long to put the pieces together. "Oh. Chin Ho Kelly. Kahuku High School."

Quinn smiled. Chin had been a few years older than the pair and had attended the same High School. She hadn't known him then but upon meeting him a few years prior when John had invited the 'rookie' to his for a family dinner they had been quick to reminisce over their school days, recalling their own personal experiences.

"You were a great quarterback." Steve added.

"Says the one that broke all my records" Chin laughed.

It had been true. Steve McGarrett had been star quarterback throughout his High School years he was also sure that if anyone challenged him now he would be able to keep a good game. He had initially met Quinn through the sport, her older brother - Seb - was also on the football team whilst she had been on the Cheer Squad.

"Oh, that was a long time ago." He waved him off quickly. "Hey, I heard you became a cop."

Chin nodded sheepishly, he had of course been a cop but his career was short lived and he had been practically thrown from the precinct doors. "I worked with your father in the Seventh. He taught me everything I know about wearing a badge. But things change." He shrugged. "I heard a few things about your dad's case though."

"Like what?"

"I haole on your father's murder investigation." He explained causing Quinn to snicker, despite being born and raised here she was still a 'haole' although over time she had been considered an islander, it had been the same with Steve. "The Cheif of Police issued it."

Quinn made a knowing sound from where she stood with her arms crossed across her chest beside Steve. "Yeah, he did. Uh. Detective something, I don't remember but he when I got to the house he - well he had his head screwed on and was pretty sure he'd get the case done. Wanted to get ahold of you." She remembered, pointedly looking at Steve as she closed her scentence.

"Word is, he's fresh meat from the mainland, which means he has no clue how this island works." Chin continued.

"You were at the house?" Steve asked, ignoring Chin's second statement as he looked to Quinn who shrugged in response.

* * *

After bidding farewell to Chin and changing out of his dress blues into his civvies - a spare set of clothes he had learnt to carry with him over the years - Quinn had drove to Diamond Head, a place they often visited together in their teens. However, the woman remained in her suit and was adamant that she would be heading home to change into something more comfortable as soon as.

"So let me get this straight the Governor - of Hawaii - Governor Jameson offered you a job? Here. In Honolulu?" The usually collected woman wasn't ashamed to show the surprise and confusion that had just landed on her shoulders. She may not have been in the best place with Steve but this was big.

"Mhmm." Steve hummed as he watched her carefully. She was wearing heels and there was no doubt in his mind that those shoes were killing the woman to wear and if he had to bet, they would be discarded as soon as she walked into the door andquicklh forgotten about. Then there was the suit, Quinn was used to wearing uniform anything other than a set of civvies or a freshly pressed uniform was too formal for the woman. It wasn't just her appearance today that struck him, she had changed over the past year, quite a lot actually. He couldn't really decide if it was the recent events causing the difference or just the simple fact that he hadn't been back in Hawaii since he came back on a training exercise the previous March.

"No Missions, no disappearing?" She checked as she began to pace. Steve didn't miss how she cradled her side.

"I'll be in the Reserves. No missions unless absolutely necessary. So no. No retiring" He shook his head.

"Good because honestly, it sucks." Quinn grumbled earning a slight chuckle from the Commander.

Steve shook his head, he knew Quinn missed the Navy but she never complained and just got on with her life.

"Come on." He spoke up pushing himself off the grass, dusting some dry bits from his cargo pants with a quick brush of his hands. "We're going for a ride. Keys." He said, his palm open.

"Oh you want the keys." She observed in a knowing tone. It had always been the same no matter what. "Well you're not having them so get in." She stated matter of factly before turning to Steve and nudging him out of the way as she walked over to her mustang. "I'm serious!"

He eventually climbed into the passenger side of her red mustang and pulled out of the lot. The drive hadn't been too long before she pulled her car into the well maintained yard, it hadn't changed since she visited 5 days ago to bring John McGarrett some photo albums he had requested to see. It had been then that she was faced with police tape, sirens, SWAT teams and the HPD scoured across the property. The same scene had plagued her dreams over the coming nights.

"Stay in the car." Steve warned his voice bringing her back to the present. "5 minutes."

Quinn rolled her eyes. It was her car. "You've got to be kidding me." She muttered as she watched the 6ft1" McGarrett make his way into the family home. Still over-protective. She thought as she reached forward towards the glove compartment. Humming as she unlatched it, a broad smile spread across her face as she found what she was looking for. "But you sure as hell don't change."

Pulling the gun Steve had left from her glove compartment she checked the devices, making sure the safety was in working order and that it had been loaded correctly. Satisfied, Quinn tucked the gun in her waistband, making sure her jacket remained untucked and jumped from her car not noticing the Silver Camaro that appeared down the street.

* * *

What do you think?


	2. Chapter 2

Steve grinned as he picked up the worn gold

plated frame, his hand running across the detailed edges as he eyed the picture. It must have been taken 13 years prior when Steve was was 15 years old and it was a picture taken on his Homecoming night and was a picture of himself and Quinn - who had been his date for the dance - neither had known it was being taken. In the picture, Steve held his - then - girlfriend close and the smiles on their faces were only natural.

Somehow the bad managed to outweigh the good in that particular year, it had been the year he had earned the lead scorer record and the year that he finally asked Quinn Anderson to be his girlfriend. But it had also been the year that his younger sister Mary had been sent away after Doris McGarrett was tragically killed in a car accident, Steve had never got to say goodbye to his mother and that was a pain the Commander held close to this day.

The SEAL couldn't help but sigh as he placed the frame back on the mantelpiece making sure it was exactly where he found it, forgetting for a second that his dad was no longer there to tell him off for touching everything. With one last look at the photo, he couldn't help but feel a little put back about that time in his life. To everyone around them Quinn and Steve were just life long friends but there had been so much more behind that. He and Quinn may have been at their happiest in that time but things had changed and Steve knew they would never get back to that point again. Not where they were both happy. Steve had changed and Quinn was a different person now, she had a tough time and it had really shaped her.

Almost two years ago Quinn was caught up in an accident and ever since then she had become a different person, it had really shaped her. Steve had no doubt that she was masking some pain from him, after all, the coma she had found herself in had resulted in her suffering.

"Poor kid." Steve muttered as he remembered the time in the woman's life.

There were a collection of other photos around the house but all were suddenly forgotten when Steve stumbled upon discarded police tape, it was where his dad had been killed. Steve wasn't ashamed as he bit back a gasp, a hand covering his mouth slightly. His last conversation coming back to him.

 **Hey, Champ.**

No matter how much training anyone went through, the loss of a loved one was a pain that remained unbearable. Losing one parent had proven difficult to live with but losing a second was downright impossible.

As the McGarrett stood from his crouched position, looking around Steve noticed a post it note left on a lamp. ' ** _Ask Quinn to bring the old photo albums. Lunch on Thursday 1PM_ '** Steve felt his blood run cold. Quinn was supposed to be at the house. Why hadn't she told him? He knew she had caught the Crime Scene Investigators at work when she appeared at the family home but he hadn't known she was supposed to be with his father. Had she simply been running late? Had she cancelled last minute? He didn't know.

 **Who are these people Steve?**

He moved towards the garage, his hand clenching in and out of a fist. When would he have come back if his Dad was alive? Why did Hesse have to be the thing that brought him home? He should've been here.

Dark and dated, the garage was covered in a thick layer of dust, it had been somewhere the senior McGarrett would wander to when he needed to think or just to occupy himself with something or other. As a kid, Steve would often find his dad down here, working or fixing something that probably didn't need fixing. A small smile formed as he remembered what his mom used to say. _'You know your dad, if it's broke, fix it and if it's not broken, he'll still find a way to fix it.'_

He wondered when his father had been down here last. Maybe he had been down here when Hesse arrived. Maybe that's why he was caught off guard. Steve wondered as he made his way around the small space, it wasn't that the room had occupied his fathers 1974 Mercury Marquis it was a load of junk in Steve's eyes but for some reason his father never gave up on the old beast.

 **Listen to me champ.**

His father's words played in his mind as something caught his eye. A toolbox, the lettering 'CHAMP' printed in black. 'Champ'. His Dad may have loved his children but he had never considered or used terms of endearment like that. 'Champ'.

 **I love you, Son. I didn't say it enough.**

After opening the box, Steve began his search, pulling out different objects, ranging from dictaphone to maps. At first glance it seemed to be a map focused on Japan, unfolding it, his suspicion had been proved correct. His eyes scanning for anything that seemed peculiar.

"Shelburne?" His eyebrow furrowed in confusion. He had never come across that name before and he was certain it wasn't a place, not anywhere he had heard of, for sure. "What were you up to dad?" He muttered, staring intently at the lettering.

"Steven? Steve?" Quinn's voice carried through the McGarrett family home.

Soon snapped from his thoughts, Steve folded the map and returned it to the toolbox.

She must've come through the garage. Steve thought with a slight chuckle as he turned his head slightly to the door. "You never could sit still." He muttered, wistfully ready to yell at Quinn for her impatient traits.

But there was another set of footsteps too. This time, it was from the front of the house. With his hand beside his waistband, Steve became alert, he could hear the footsteps coming closer and then a door.

"You! Stay where you are!" The man warned, quickly, his gun now held firmly in front of him. "Who are you?"

Steve shook his head, swiftly moving to face the shorter man that had been wearing a tie. "Who are you?"

"Steve!" Quinn called again making the man pray that she stayed out of the garage but this was Quinn and turning her back wasn't in her nature. "Come on, ass hat, I don't have all day. I do have a life McGarrett."

He hadn't really managed to speak to Quinn that much about her feelings regarding the death of a man she cared so much for so he couldn't be too sure how much being here would affect her.

"Quinn. Stay back." Steve warned, his gazed fixed on Detective Danny Williams.

"You said five minutes." The woman whined. She stepped further into the garage, her heartbeat quickened as she spotted the two men with their weapons drawn. "Steve?" Quinn's voice shook. Her gun now cocked towards the blonde haired man.

"Stay back." He reminded. He could almost feel her stiffen from behind him although a scoff assured him of the front she was putting on.

It had been a long time since she saw a gun being pulled on Steve McGarrett and that just reminded her how much things had changed. "Detective?" She asked, curiously.

Ignoring the woman in the background Detective Danny Williams focused on the 'so called' Commander. "I'm Detective Danny Williams. Use your free hand, take out your ID."

"Lieutenant Commander McGarrett. This is my father's house." He stated, matter of fact. "Put down your weapon." He ordered.

"ID."

"Please, after you." Steve asked, his hand waving in emphasis but another remained firm on the trigger of his hand gun.

On the count of three the two men pulled out their ID's both. Happy that they were both who they said they were they lowered their weapons.

"Detective Williams." Quinn spoke up after letting out a breath she didn't realise she had been holding.

"Lieutenant Andersson." Danny nodded. He had met Quinn the day John McGarrett had been killed, she had been on her way to see him when she had been pushed back by the swarms of officers. It was then that Quinn caught sight of the bloodied body. Everything inside of her wanted to crumble. John was like a father to her and her first thought had been Steve, she needed to see Steve, to see if he's okay.

"This is an active crime scene." Danny said regretfully.

"Doesn't seem that active." Steve quickly retorted a he motioned around him to the evidently empty crime scene.

"Steven." Quinn warned through gritted teeth. "Let's just go."

Steve was about to protest but as soon as he caught sight of the pain in the woman's eyes. Instead of arguing, the Commander lifted his cell from his pocket and punched the touch screen.

"Thank you." Danny breathed out, he was already having a difficult time with his transition and becoming a 'hoale'.

"Don't thank me yet." Steve shrugged. Lifting up the phone to his ear, he grinned. "Governer Jameson, please."

"Oh dear God." Quinn muttered, her head falling to her hands. She had yet to move from her position.

"Governor, I'll take the job. No, let's just say I found something that changed my mind. No, immediately. I already have someone in line, rest assured." He said, sincerely.

"You've got to be kidding me." Danny groaned.

Quinn Anderson had to hold back a chuckle, all sense of nervousness gone."

"Thank you, Governor." Steve said, dropping his cell back to his pocket, he picked up the tool box and smirked as he left his childhood home, leaving a bewildered Danny. "Now it's my crime scene."

"You can be such an ass sometimes." Quinn huffed as she jumped up to the drivers side, Steve piling in beside her, the tool box now placed at his feet.

Steve feigned confusion but when Quinn rolled her eyes he expelled a breath. "Come on, Andy. I just want to find out what my dad was talking about. You knew him better than I did, especially since I left."

Rolling her neck, she sighed. "So who did you have in mind?" She asked, at the sight of the McGarrett's grin, Quinn groaned. "Oh you have to be kidding me."

 **What do you think?**


	3. Chapter 3

After his little showdown with Commander McGarrett, Danny returned home to the bedsit he had bought when his ex-wife relocated to the Island 7 months ago with Duncan, her husband.

He had finally found the fan that he had brought, going to turn it on when his door opened.

"Where's your side arm?" Danny chuckled at his own joke. Noting the unamused expression on the taller man's face, he sighed. "Never-nevermind."

Clearly not impressed, Steve continued. "I swung by your precinct, spoke to your captain. He said you requested a wire be put on someone named Fred Doran. Tell me about it."

"Come in." Danny muttered, sarcastically, closing the door behind the tall man who was looking around the apartment.

"This your kid?"

"Stunning Detective work." Danny sang.

Ignoring the sarcasm that Danny Williams seemed to be radiating, Steve got straight down to business. "What do you know about Doran?"

"He's a suspected arms dealer. Two years Maui Correctional for weapons possession. He's currently a person of interest in an unrelated homicide. The weapon was never found." Danny reeled off nonchalantly, his years of working different crimes making the spiel seem so effortless.

Steve listened intently much to Danny's surprise. Taking in the information it took him a prolonged few minutes for him to speak. "But what does this have to do with my father and his murder?"

"This is no longer my case." Danny reminded, his forehead creasing, he had been confused why the McGarrett had been there. "Why are you here?"

"Your fresh, you transferred here six months ago to be close to your daughter." Steve started, his eyes moving to the ring-less finger, he continued "No ring. So between fighting for your daughter's visits you only have your job. Am I close?"

Danny inwardly groaned, so what? He made a connection. He wasn't any Sherlock. "So what do you want?"

"Governor gave me jurisdiction- I'm making you my partner." The Commander finished with a grin.

"Fantastic." The hoale muttered. "That's not happening." He shook his head, he had spent barely twenty minutes with the McGarrett, he didn't think he could handle much more.

"You've got no choice, Detective."

Taking a few moments to consider what Steve had just landed on his lap. He cupped an elbow whilst his free arm, moved in exasperation. "What about Andersson?"

"She's my second in command." Steve smirked, almost in victory.

"And does she know this? Have you given her a choice?" Danny swung his arms begrudgingly. He knew from his meeting with Quinn the other day that she worked with SWAT, commanding her own team. Would she have dropped everything to work for Steve?

* * *

"We've got to make a stop on the way." Steve said, nonchalantly as they jumped into the car, much to Danny's duress.

Danny Williams rolled his eyes and waited for the Commander to give him directions. They soon arrived in a quaint village, located opposite Hawaii's famous stretch of Diamond Head Beach.

"Just here." Steve spoke up, indicating the driveway to a two-floor building that had a native, yet modern twist to it.

It was then that the Detective instantly recognised the Red Mustang, it had been parked next to a Silver truck, not one he had been familiar with. Parking up, the two jumped from the Camaro with Steve leading the pair up the gravelled drive.

"Why are we here?"

"Do you always ask this many questions?" Steve raised an eyebrow, cocking his head towards the shorter man and placing a hand on the door.

"Do you make a habit of barging into other people's properties?" Danny asked incredulously whilst successfully side tracking the Commander's question.

"It's not barging in if you have a key." Steve pointed out, before adding. "And technically, it's my house." He shrugged, opening the door.

"Technically." Danny scrunched up his nose as he followed his 'new boss' into the room. "Your house?"

Looking around, Danny was mesmerized. Despite being practically bare, the house had been something he would have considered a perfect family home, the ocean inspired décor, pictures scattered everywhere, full size prints stood against the walls having been taken off their hooks, medals encased in glass frames, vinyl's and even a wide range of books across the place. The room was phenomenal too, it was large, mostly open planned apart from the kitchen which seemed to be on a lower level. It was a home to be proud of in his opinion.

"Quinn. You home?" Steve called up the stairs, with no answer, he tried again. "Andersson, hey, it's Steve." He shrugged as there was no sign of the young woman, he was certain she wasn't at the beach because her truck had been parked out front.

The pair soon heard a noise, both on guard, they had their hands hovering over their firearms.

"Shit." Quinn jumped as she rounded the corner, she hadn't heard the front door go, having been in the back yard working on her board. Noticing the two men in her, well, rather bare home, she shifted on her feet. "Steve? Why are you here?" Quinn ask, he hadn't been at the house in nearly 8 years. "Detective Williams."

"What's all this?" Steve asked, evading the question as he looked around the home he and Quinn had shared for some years.

"Boxes." Quinn retorted, almost like he had been going senile.

"Wh-"

Before Steve had even got the chance to question, Quinn spoke up again, noticing that she had been clad in only a bikini. "Actually. Just let me change." It hadn't been the fact that she was self-conscious, or hated any part of her body because she had never hidden it when surfing. It had just been that Steve was there and hadn't exposed any part of her body since she left.

Steve nodded, noticing her uncomfort and watched her disappear upstairs. Wandering around, the McGarrett ducked as he stepped down into the kitchen which had been modified with a ramp, something that had not been there before.

Danny soon followed and found Steve rooting through Andersson's cupboards.

"She some sort of dealer?" He joked, noticing the prescribed painkillers that cluttered Quinn's home. He hadn't meant anything by it, but it had clearly pissed Steve off. As much as he didn't agree with the SEAL snooping around Quinn's, he had developed some curiosity regarding the ex-Naval Sargent.

"Okay, I'm back. Now what are you men doing in my house." Quinn said, the all off 5ft and 4 inches of a woman glared at the pair, her hands steady on her hips. She had changed into a pair of shorts, vans and one of her flowy vests, ideal for the current weather situation, not that it varied much.

"Our house." Steve corrected with a victorious smirk.

Quinn huffed and directed her attention towards Danny.

Danny shrugged and in turn pointed to Steve. "This one's for you, GI Joe."

* * *

"Steve. No." Quinn shook her head immediately. "I'm not working on ANY taskforce. No, forget it." She finished, falling back into the back seat whilst Danny and Steve occupied the front of the Camaro. She hated riding shot gun but being demoted to the back seat just took the biscuit. She couldn't quite believe what she was hearing.

"Why?" Steve asked, his forehead creasing as he looked at the young woman through the visor, confused at her response. He thought the offer was a once in a liftetime and it would be a great way for Quinn to reacquaint herself with the job.

"Told you she wouldn't go with it." Danny stated, almost triumphantly, allowing him to feel the glare directed at the back of his head.

Steve, shook his head and with another quick look in the visor he noticed the 27 year old sulking. Quinn Andersson was going to take some convincing.

There was a horrendous screeching noise that echoed a high pitched horror tone caught both Steve's and Quinn's attention. Clearly amused, Steve raised his eyebrows as he watched Danny hang up with ease, avoiding whoever was on the other line.

"Dodging a cold caller?" He quipped, quickly, looking over to the Detective.

At the screeching sound for the second time, Danny lifted his phone to allow the pair to see the name 'Rachel' appear. "The ex-wife." Danny sighed. "She wants me to pick up Gracie and if she hadn't dragged my daughter to this pineapple infested island-"

"Woah. Hold up. You don't like the beach? Who doesn't like the beach?" Quinn retorted, speaking up for the first time in a while. Was this guy serious? The sand, the surf, the sun, the laughter, the beach held all anyone needed in life. Growing up, the beach had been more of a home to Quinn, it was where she had experienced some of the greatest moments in life.

"You're in Hawaii and you don't like the beach?" Steve asked, incredulously, helping 'Andy' gang up on the haole.

Danny seemed to try and get out of this in every possible way but he found it near on impossible, neither Steve or Quinn was letting up.

"You don't know how to swim do you?" Quinn chuckled, her eyes peering up to the visor, so she could see the detective. "You moved to Hawaii and you can't swim...classic." She smiled to herself.

* * *

Thank you for reading. Please let me know what you think and comment :)


End file.
